Children of War: A Fantasized Occasion
Children of War: A Fantasized Occasion Back to the Old Meet "Seth..." Anthony was snickering as he looked at the pouting Seth. "Seth. Come on. It ain't that bad." "The hell it's not." Seth grumbled, an arm propped up on the desk and his cheek cupped in its hand. "I haven't the slightest clue as to what to do with myself now." "There are plenty of other fish in the sea, Seth." Elisha, although sporting his own wide grin, was at least trying to comfort his partner. "It isn't the end of the world." "Maybe not," Seth retorted, fixing a slight glare at Jaune. The said leader was sitting with both his team and MKBD's just as his own team sat with ARES. "But I was prepping myself big time for this. I was gonna go up to her, use a few good words to pull her into it, and I'd have a pretty damn good prom partner. But somehow, that... that... nerd... managed to do it in my stead! How? How could she even--?" He cut himself off with a sigh, dropping his head against the table. "...well, if it helps, you could ask me out." Rohan said casually. All of the other three ARES members stared at him with disbelief, with Anthony and Elisha looking more amused than anything. "...I'm not even going to explain to you why that won't work." Seth growled, dropping his head against the table. It was the day before the big event - Beacon's prom. It was welcome, allowing the teams to take their mind off what had happened in favor of a more fun situation. There was plenty of discussion about topics surrounding the event; what everyone was wearing, who they were going to take and what they could possibly see were a few of these topics. But there was at least a select few who were a little downhearted about it, with Seth being one of them. "Why wouldn't it work?" Elisha commented, stifling a snicker. "I mean, after the first days, it's clear. I've even heard people stop Anthony, me and Rohan just to give their well-wishes to you two. They saw you as brave, allowing your relationship to come out into the open. Maybe others will follow your example and--" "Shut up, fish boy!!" Seth's muffled voice snarled. Elisha had to turn away in his chuckling. He raised his head up, glaring at Rohan. "That's why she wouldn't go for me. It's because she thinks I'm batting for the other team. She thinks I've got something going on for you!" Rohan tilted his head to the side. "Do you?" "No!" Seth snapped, trying his best to ignore Anthony as he cupped his face in laughter. "Get that out of your head, Ro! Dust!!" "Sorry, I don't he's like that, Rohan," Blake replies with an amused grin. "You'd be more likely to pair up Ren and Nora together as a couple than get you and Seth in the same boat." "Wait, they're a thing?" Yang snorted, looking at Blake with sarcasm glinting in her eyes as much as shining in her broad grin. "Since when, day one?" "I'm just saying-" "What, we're more likely to pair up? Do you want to get all fancy for blondie me?" She interrupted, flashing a charming smile while blinking eccentrically. She even floofed her long curled tresses, something that made Blake flush red with embarassment as she averted her gaze with a frown. Laughing, she put an arm around the Faunus girl's shoulder and poked at her cheek while winking at Anthony from over their table. "I'm just teasin'. Metal Hand is all mine anyways, so it's not like I don't have a plan." "If that Neptune fellow wasn't from a different school, I may have opted for him," Weiss gave her own two cents as she looked up from her own notes. "But...I dunno, I may just hang with you guys. Not really sure if there's anyone in school that I'd really 'date' here for the dance." "Maybe you'll meet your special somebody there?" Yang joked with a hint of potential seriousness. Snorting, Weiss rolled her eyes, "Sure, and Ruby will get a date of her own." "Well, I'd just go with you, Weiss!" Ruby piped up with a too happy tone. Sighing, the white haired heiress just rolled her eyes and half smiled at her team leader, "I appreciate the sentiment, but it's not the same as going on a date. Why don't you find somebody to accompany you?" "Accompa-wha-?" "It means to spend time with," Blake translated with a deadpan expression. "Oh right," She nodded, sitting deep in thought. When that occurred for several long seconds she looked up with bright silver eyes at Seth with a innocent smile. "Seth, want to go out with me to the dance?" While talks of dancing partners and dates occurred, Nora simply snickered in denial when a question turned towards her and Ren being an 'item'. The latter didn't emote as he kept studying from his text book. Pyrrha looked distant, as if lost in thought while Jaune just kept to himself and his own studies. Both seemed not entirely focused on each other but rather their own assignments. The latest escapade had left an impact on both of them and neither really wanted to discuss it in public or even among each other. But that didn't keep them from talking with Team Mockingbird they decided to hang out with from across the other pair of teams they collaborated with. "It seems everyone can't stop talking about the dance," Ren brought up, unbenkownst to him causing Nora to squeak and blush at the possibility of the conversation pointed towards her. Instead, much to her relief, he looked to Mose and the other three girls of MKBD. "Do you have any plans for the eventual festivity?" "I've never really thought much about it." Mose muttered, his arms folded on the desk. "At least, not in terms of a date, anyway. Figured I'd spend it honing my moves." He closed his eyes and stuck his nose up a little, mockingly working out his arms. "It's actually been a while since I've danced anywhere. I kind of miss it." "No way!" Kiarra swung her gaze to him in disbelief. "You? Dancing?" Mose shrugged, giving her a disgruntled look and placing his arms back on the table. "What? I've got a life outside of work, believe it or not." "I believe it!" Bonnie declared, nodding firmly as she looked at her teammates. "Everyone is three-dimensional and no one is flat, after all. We all have lives outside of what we show the world. It is only natural that there is another side to our leader rather than the stern cane-wielding pimp we have seen!" "Wha--seriously?!" Mose swiftly jerked his head in her direction, giving her an incredulous glare. His hands were raised and his fingers were curled in disbelief. "Are you gonna start calling me that now?!" "Heh." Kiarra grinned toothily. "Looks like the disease is spreading. Better get used to your new reputation, boss!" Had it not been for her focusing on the two quiet members of team JNPR, Delilah would've added her own brand of teasing. Instead, she cast a slightly annoyed gaze at both Jaune and Pyrrha. Her arm was propped up on the table, keeping her cheek propped against her palm. Her hazel eyes switched from Jaune to Pyrrha and then back again, almost as if she was waiting for something to happen. But from the looks of things, it didn't look like the two were about to talk to each other any time soon. It relieved her and yet at the same time annoyed her. Everyone knew what was going on, but the people in question seem to want to make things unnecessarily complicated. At the very least, Seth didn't have that problem. He immediately raised his head up to look at Ruby with surprise. He had certainly not expected a girl to ask him out, rather than the other way around. The look in her eyes suggested that innocence was taking over again and she wasn't completely aware of what she was doing. But in this situation, the last thing Seth wanted to do was take her for granted - especially with his heart skipping beats. "Damn it." He thought to himself. "She just asked you a question, Seth! Why the hell are you panicking?! Answer her, stupid!" Shaking his head lightly, he put on a small yet anticipating grin along with a cock of the eyebrow. "You're picking me to go with you?" He asked rhetorically, giving a small chuckle. "Out of all the--? Well, aren't you the charmer?" He closed one eye, giving a nonchalant tilt of the head and resting his arms on the table. "Yeah. I'll take you up on that. But I've gotta warn you that once we get there," He pointed a playful finger. "You're gonna have nothing but a good time, you hear?" In turn, this left his teammates surprised. "Wait a minute, what?" Anthony asked flatly, squinting his eyes as he switched his gaze from Seth to Ruby. "Ruby?" Elisha inquired, looking slightly wary as he followed Anthony's lead. Delilah followed Ruby's example. After taking a small breath, she put on a small, sly smile as she looked at Jaune. Her arm reached out to briefly tap at the page he was reading to get his attention. "Hey, Skinny." She said casually. "Your hands don't look very happy holding that book." She winked. "They up for giving me a try when we start dancing?" Jaune sputtered just as quickly as Pyrrha's eyes bulged. Neither were wanting to come to the terms that they had feelings for each other, especially given how that nearly put one another in danger. However, the recent display of affection that Jaune and Delilah had for each other didn't go unnoticed by Beacon's top student. For fear she was budding in where she wasn't wanted, she did all in her power to compose herself she turned back to her book and pretend she didn't hear it. Jaune, on the other hand, just looked at Delilah with bashful near disbelief. "M-Me? But...I, uh..." He lamely tried to deflect, realizing any ordinary excuse couldn't work. He knew how to dance, thanks to being in a family of many sisters. He's been to local dances before, but nothing like a school prom. But when it came down to it, he knew he was just trying to chicken out. So, for once, he decided to act cool about it instead of just playing the part he tried horribly at Day One. "You know what? Sure," Jaune grinned as confidently as he aimed to sound, even going as far as placing a hand on Delilah's that had touched his book. "If you'll be my date, I'll gladly take you up on that offer of a dance." "Good for you two," Pyrrha forced out in as diplomatically neutral as she could, her eyes never raising from her book. "I'm glad you're going to have a fun time. Just try to keep it down for those of us trying to study." "...ouch," Nora murmured out with visible grimace. "Someone's not taking the hints, apparently," Ren thought as he sighed. Meanwhile, Ruby just beamed with giddiness. She had never been to a date but her sister had talked all the time about the nights she spent with boys and the like. She didn't really think of anyone in a romantic way but something about Seth was comforting despite his rough nature. A guy she could like sticking around, regardless of his ways or attitude, that'd stand up for her at anytime. With a broad smile she nodded enthusiasm much to her team's confusion, "Okay! Better bring your A-Game, Seth, cause I'm a killer dancer, hehe!" "...please tell me what I'm seeing isn't real." "It is, sadly," Blake replied to Weiss, causing the snow-haired heiress to headdesk hard, groaning longingly. Blake couldn't help but pat her head as she wept at the cruelty of reality; all with a deadpan stare of dispassion. "There, there." "Well, good for you, little sis," Yang forced a grin of her own, turning to stare red glaring eyes at Seth. "I'm so ''happy you chose someone who ''won't ''break your heart. Isn't that right, Seth?" Seth almost flinched, his defeat at her hands and the earlier breaking of his hand coming to mind. But then, he thought back to a time way before that. It was an unknown to everyone. But he had been with someone before - a year ago, to be exact. Although that was a time long gone, he still remembered how it happened. He knew just how to treat a girl right, and the previous girl just so happened to be a rough rider. Compared to her, the innocent and light-hearted Ruby wouldn't be a problem. So, in order to assure Yang, he straightened himself up, looked into those red eyes and gave her a confident smile. "Like I said," He replied, raising his hands up in casual placation. "There's nothing that's gonna be happening other than a good time. I may be an asshole--" "That is an understatement." Anthony muttered, smirking when he saw Seth's eye twitch. "''But!" Seth stressed. "Hurting a girl in that way? I'm almost offended you'd even bring it up to me." "Can you really blame her?" Elisha commented. Although his voice was directed to Seth, his attention was to a notebook he was steadily writing. A side glance from Seth earned the sight of historical and political events being written down. "You have a toxic habit of flirting with just about every girl you come across." He chuckled, sparing a glance at the cowboy. "I still happen to remember what happened when you tried it with CFVY's team leader. Coco was her name, wasn't it?" This wiped the grin off Seth's face, his eyes averted in a mixture of slight embarrassment and annoyance. Much to his chagrin, it also earned a bark of a laugh from Anthony as he regarded Seth with glee. "Yeah! I remember that!" He exclaimed. "Coco and her team were walking by while we were sitting outside. You eyed Coco and tried a really bad pick-up line. I don't remember what it was--" "He said "As long as I have a face, baby, you have a place to sit"." Rohan piped in, smiling a little. Anthony nodded fervently. "Yeah, that was it! After you said that, the entire team froze up. There was this tense silence, and then Coco just abruptly turned around and smacked you in the head with her purse!" At this point, he started giggling and had to turn away. "You were out like a light!" "And she did it so casually, too!" Elisha turned mirthful attention both him and Seth, the latter of whom was slowly lowering his head down in mortification. He made a small backhand gesture to emphasize. "You could almost hear her saying "Be gone, peasant! I have no time for your tomfoolery"!" ""Bitch be gone"!" Anthony added, breaking into laughter along with Elisha. Even Rohan was tittering to himself a little. Seth was only prevented from dropping his head on the table by the dialogue from JNPR and MKBD's table. Mose, Kiarra and Bonnie were all quick to exchange looks of confusion. Delilah and Jaune wasn't something they had anticipated. With the few signs coming from the blonde-haired boy and his red-haired partner, it had been obvious that they were becoming an item. For Jaune to accept Delilah's offer to the dance not only upset their expectations, but it also threatened to undo whatever transpired between the two JNPR partners. Just what exactly was going to happen now? If Delilah was concerned about any of it, she wasn't showing it. The small smile she wore turned into a clearer grin when Jaune placed his own hand on top of hers. Pyrrha's interjection, however, turned that into a slight frown. Glancing in her direction earned the disappointing sight of Pyrrha with her nose in her book, seemingly ignoring everything around her. She resisted the urge to huff, gently drawing her hand away from Jaune's and straightening up. Her arms folded themselves across her chest, and she gave Pyrrha a slight look of disapproval. "Don't be a buzz-kill, Pyrrha. This is a hot topic." She remarked, tilting her head to the side a little. "And while we're on the subject--" She paused briefly for dramatic effect. "--I bet you've got plenty of people on your speed dial. Who are you picking?" It was delivered in an innocent motion. But the very subtle degree of smugness and challenge in both Delilah's tone and smile was anything but naive. Regardless of whether they picked up on it or not, her team was quick to shoot her a mixture of shocked and horrified glances. Seth couldn't help the frown made from his mouth. "Yes, you're right. I'm sure I have plenty of people to choose from who'd love to be in my company," Pyrrha answered, the light dimming in her eyes when a realization came to the forefront of her mind. The many people she had yearned for friendship or something more never got close to her. Even now she doubted anyone would feel comfortable being next to her. In that way, it was always difficult to manage such a relationship as tenuous as they implied. If they only knew... "I'm sorry, I think it's a little too noisy for me to concentrate studying here," She rose up, almost too hastily as her team looked at her with wariness. She forced a smile and turned to walk away. Jaune felt like he had to say something but the words couldn't be mustered. She left, without saying another word. Nora bit her lip and looked to Ren who simply sighed and looked down. Jaune exhaled noisily and tried to dismiss it, "I'm sure she's just fine. She's just probably nervous about her own mystery date and not wanting to spoil the surprise. I'm sure that's what it is, right?" Yang had idly noticed it but was more or less focused on Seth. Hearing what he said seemed to make her feel more at ease in entrusting her sister to what is a campus event. It's not like they are gallavanting to a place outside her reach. She'll be keeping an eye on her sibling and the loudmouth, but this was good to know. The fact her sister trusts him boggled her, though. "You're sure about this, Ruby?" Yang inquired the red highlighted brunette. "Mhm!" She sing-song her reply. "I don't think I could choose anybody else, hehe!" "Well if you're sure about it, then I'll trust ya," The blonde happy said with a broad grin of admiration in her sister's choice of words. "...it still sounds weird. Seth and Ruby. That's like adding corruption to innocence-" "Let it go, Weiss," Blake patted her friend on the shoulder, making the heiress sigh. Had it not been for Pyrrha's sudden leave, Seth would've responded. In the face of raised eyebrows and widened eyes, he slowly pushed himself out of his chair. "You guys and girls can handle this talk without me, right?" He asked rhetorically. "Something just came up on my end." "Just came up?" Anthony, having not paid attention to Pyrrha leaving, regarded him with slight disbelief. "I didn't hear your Scroll go off. And don't tell me that you switched it to silent." He cut Seth off when the cowboy started to open his mouth. "You never do that." Seth scoffed. "Hey, I don't ask you where you're going when you suddenly take off, do I?" Anthony looked away at that, sniffing in acknowledgement. "Fair enough." "Relax, guys." Seth raised his hands up in placation, putting on a small smirk as he stepped away from the table. "I plan on being back. But in the crazy event that I don't, just carry on without me." He turned away from the table, giving a final wave of dismissal before heading to the public room exit. "If you don't see me here, you'll see me at the prom! And you'll know I'm there!" "And how's that?" Anthony asked, having to slightly raise his voice due to distance. He reeled back a little when Seth suddenly spun around, his arms spread out in a grandiose motion and a wide grin splitting his face. "Because I'll be the one so sharply dressed, the entire congregation's gonna be split to pieces! Oh!" He did a little dance before sauntering off, tilting his head back and giving an arrogant laugh as he strode out. "...alas." Rohan deadpanned, placing a hand to his chest. "The one closest to me has abandoned me for another one closest to me. How painful heartbreak is..." With their own flat expressions, Elisha and Anthony placed their hands on both of his shoulders. A Matter of Company Pyrrha knew she wasn't truly engrossed in her studies. In reality she was far too depressed to think clearly, let alone respond naturally. Delilah's advances being accepted by Jaune made an ache return to her heart. Something she hadn't felt since she was younger. The isolation her own fame and excellence had cursed her had ensured that pain was always with her, no matter how many so-called "friends" or genuine companions she surrounded herself with. So when she rested herself along a hallway wall, did she feel her shoulders shake and her eyes water. Crying without noise, she reached up to touch her streaked face with surprise. She hadn't cried since her time pouring her heart out to Seth, begging him to let her be his friend. And while he was rough around the edges, she felt a true bond between them. Jaune on the other hand felt always distant, yet close at the same time. It was emotionally complicated, and something she wished that didn't interfere with their daily lives. Nothing about training to be a Huntress prepared her for this kind of ordeal. At least, not when handling with matters of the heart that was. But her emotional musing halted when she heard a pair of footsteps follow her. If only by instinct did she wipe away her face and turn to smile over her shoulder, a single emerald eye catching sight of the brunette gunslinger of Team Ares. It was good to see him, even if she was nearly caught grieving at her own conflicting emotions. "Hi, Seth," She quietly greeted him, turning to face him with a grin and unaware of the dried streaks still visible on her cheeks. "Did you need me for something? Is Yang giving you trouble?" It didn't escape Seth's notice, especially when he neared her. He had his hands stuffed into his pockets, approaching Pyrrha with a casual gait. There was a small smile on his face - a heavy contrast to the wide grin he held before he escaped the library. He closed an eye and tilted his head to the side, using one hand for emphasis. "Nah, Yang ain't giving me any trouble. I'm pretty sure everyone'd know if she had something to pick at with me. She ain't exactly that subtle about the things that piss her off." He stopped in front of her, the smile fading. "Guess you've got something in common. I mean, come on. Walking out as you did's one thing. But..." He had to mentally pause before bringing that hand outward and upward. In a daring move, he allowed his finger to touch Pyrrha's face. The tip traced the trail, the small smile returning at how soft Pyrrha's skin was. "Standing out in the hallway and leaking salt water?" He continued, his smile growing to a more casual level as he pulled his hand away to shrug with. "I'm glad you ain't my poker partner, otherwise money would've been just another dream in our heads. So, if it's all right with you, I'd rather we take this somewhere quiet. Just the two of us." Pyrrha was a bit surprised when Seth spoke to her so calmly. Even his affectionate gesture to wipe away the trails of tears made her hiccup. Smiling a bit more sincerely, she rubbed her face and sighed shakily. Company was what she needed the most. Nodding, she leaned her head to the right as she turned around to walk towards the nearest door, labeled simply "Stairs." Wordlessly she led him up each floor to her chosen destination, a rooftop she had talked to and help train Jaune at. It was still relatively early, so the Sun was still shining by the time they reached the flat top of the dormitory. Swaying back and forth, her hands clasped in front of her as she looked over the edge at passing students and faculty members beyond her gaze. They chattered endlessly about assignments, relationships and more importantly, plans for the upcoming prom dance. Sighing, she turned to look at Seth with a much less composed expression. Dare she put it, she looked quite tired and a bit saddened. Sitting upon the ledge, she placed her palms upon it while looking at brunette. "Ever since our last mission, we began to feel...awkward," She explained, knowing full well this was about Jaune, even without mentioning his name. "We'd attempt to speak to each other, but it was clear neither of us knew how to talk about it. We...that day...our eyes met and something changed. I don't know how but I think my palms sweat and my heart beated quicker every time we got close. It was just, we couldn't function. Sooner before I know it, we both became distant and try to distract ourselves. At least, I assume that's what he was doing. "Then...Delilah just flirts with him and he flirts back. I," Pyrrha looked down, her breath leaving her for a moment as her hands rubbed nervously against each other. "I...I never felt jealous from another person. I don't even think it was jealousy. Disappointment, maybe? Sadness...yes, sadness. I felt saddened Jaune didn't say anything, just like I feel stupid for not speaking sooner. Perhaps he's fed up with me giving him the cold shoulder, or he doesn't know at all and...I just don't know what I'm doing anymore!" Palming her face, she couldn't look up as tears formed in her eyes once again. Emotions kept welling up within her and she didn't know how to take it. Either bottling up by being silent, or talking about it and unleashing it. Seth couldn't help but wince when he saw the mask crumble. He had sat down beside Pyrrha, doing his best to look serious and invested - and he very much was serious and invested. But as confidently as he had come into this, he was shaken by the emotion the normally composed woman was showing to him. His eyes averted themselves away in momentary discomfort, his hand scratching the back of his head. He closed his eyes and breathed out a slow sigh, trying to grasp the right words to say. Had it not been for the fact that he had encountered a similar situation two years ago, he would've been helpless in this situation. But thankfully, the hold he needed came to him. After remaining silent for a brief moment, he scooted himself over closer to Pyrrha. He swung his own legs off the side of the roof, resting his arms in his lap and hunching his shoulders. His eyes were closed, and he suddenly looked much more tired than he was. "...he really is getting under your skin, huh?" He remarked dryly, giving a brief and weak smirk. "All right, then. Let me start off with a little question." He raised his head up, his hands moving in a casual shrug. The small smile had returned to his face, and he was regarding Pyrrha as if he was ready for her to laugh at him for even saying it. "Would you believe that I actually hooked a girl before?" When he started to talk, she calmed down. It was comforting, just for her dear friend to just sit by her side. She felt like she could trust him with this anxiety she felt. No one else, not even Nora or Ren, could really communicate or understand what she was going through at this time. But when Seth asked her the question, she couldn't help but laugh a little. Exhausted as she was, it was hard for her to picture it, the brown haired smart-mouth actually fixed to the hip with a girl. Then again, the act had to have been born from something rather than nothing. "I find it a little hard to believe, but not impossible," Pyrrha sighed, turning to sit and look off the rooftop with Seth. Looking over at him, she smiled with genuine inquiry. "What was she like?" "Coarse, like sand." Seth answered readily. "She was a good example of what Vacuo wanted out of a person, tough and hard as nails. Didn't take anything from anyone, even when she was a kid. Liked picking fights, liked stealing things out from other people's noses... she was a bad girl. But she always had this way of doing things that made the "bad guy" acts look good." He chuckled, tilting his head to the side briefly. "It helped that she had a sweet side to her - something I fortunately got to see a lot of more than anything else." The smile faded away as he directed his gaze up to the sky again. His hands planted themselves on either side of him, his legs idly swinging. His words were kept carefully vague. "We didn't get to see much after an initial meet with one another. But after spending a few months in a really dark place, I just so happened to come across her again. It was the moment that we stuck together, and it didn't take us very long to get joined at the hip. I fell for her, and in turn, she fell for me." He huffed, lowering his head back down. "'Course, just like with what's happening with you and the geek in shining armor, it was hard bringing those feelings out. We were both wary, trying to play it off as a result of a real close relationship. But the more we did it, the more it really started to screw with us. Nearly got ourselves killed a few times over because of it. I thought about just up and leaving, but I really didn't want to. She was just too good for me, I was too good for her and we just couldn't find the damn words to tell it how it was. It was getting real bad, and I just wanted it to stop. So, I took a risk." The smile came back. "While she's pilfering through some goods we came across, I come up to her, grab her wrist, pull her in by the hip and gave her the best kiss I could." He chuckled, shaking his head, "Needless to say, she was pretty shocked. But she kissed me back, and I felt the biggest weight just fall off my shoulders. I took a risk, let my actions speak for me instead of words and... we both got what we wanted." After remaining in nostalgic silence for a few more moments, he dropped his smile again and glanced over at Pyrrha. "Now, I'm not saying you should do what I did." He said, a bit of drawl in his voice. "But maybe you should stop trying to find the right words to do and the right words to say," He reached out, placing a hand on Pyrrha's shoulder. His other hand was used to emphasize his words. "And just do what your heart's telling you to do. It's a risk, and it just might go bad. But it's a hella lot better being honest. Because if you don't start talking now..." His eyes averted themselves, and there was a brief pause before he finished the sentence. "...you might never get the chance to." Pyrrha heard his tale and was in awe. She had never heard Seth open up this much, not even their 'date' had shown this much of him in a way she hadn't seen before. Back then she had never thought he could actually have a serious relationship with someone of the opposite sex. But the way he spoke was so detailed it couldn't have been made up. Emotions were unfurled and he displayed a vulnerable side of him she was glad to see. It made her realize just how silly she had been acting. While it was only partially her fault, both her and Jaune contributed to this nonsensical dance of keeping away from the issue. Fear of losing friendship over something misunderstood or not taken well made her feel awful. Her blonde team leader had accepted Delilah's hand over going alone and sullen about not knowing what was going on, or how to express himself. She knew if she was in his position, it'd be hard for her to reject a willing heart that sought his. The only hope she had was that it wasn't too late to pour her feelings out to her dear companion. The only way she could do this was confront him at the dance directly, without having to make him go back on this date of his. That was the only course of action she knew was most appropriate. Turning to thank him, she realized something felt off by the way he ended the story. Seth had left out the details of truly what happened to this girl he talked about. He didn't say her name, what she really did or why they were separated. Opening her mouth, her question came out hesitantly as she locked her green eyes at her close friend, "What happened to her?"